


11:27PM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hickies, M/M, Multi, chanyeol day, everybody loves chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: The members planned to give something to Chanyeol for his birthday.(He may or may not have liked it.)





	11:27PM

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent the past week crying and being soft- one of those days was yesterday when he did an ig live and sang Everglow. I was overwhelmed by how much I love him and he deserves the world. (10/10 would die for my baby boy)
> 
> Chanyeol, you are a true blessing to this world. Happy birthday.
> 
> And this is also dedicated to all the people I know that loves him too. ♡

walking in the company's building on a busy day while wearing a turtleneck and scarf gets chanyeol more attention than usual. he starts to sweat just a little and smiles getting wobby as he passes by his juniors and seniors, as well as fans. chanyeol hurriedly presses the elevator button before it closes, he lets out a relieved sigh and pulls off his scarf, which ended up being a bad idea as heechul's face popped up when the doors open once again.   
  
“hey— ohh. what are you hiding under there?” the senior teases as he watches chanyeol wrap the scarf around his neck again.   
  
“hi heechul.” he manages to smile before flushing even more at the other's raised eyebrow.   
  
“i would ask but... happy birthday, yeol.”   
  
chanyeol chuckles nervously, bowing, “thank you.”   
  
heechul hums when the doors open to the floor he was going to, chanyeol bows once again as he steps out.   
  
“tell them to take it easy on you, okay? see you around.”   
  
chanyeol wants to protest about whatever heechul was implying but the latter was already walking away, he leans against the wall and tries not to sulk.   
  
this wouldn't have happened if he didn't drink a little too much yesterday.   
  
  
  
their manager had bought them bottles of alcohol for chanyeol's birthday, left with a 'don't do anything too stupid' look but of course not everything goes well to their managers wishes.   
  
chanyeol was already tipsy and clinging onto sehun, his chin resting on the broad shoulders as they watch junmyeon fail at guessing what baekhyun was trying to do, they have been playing charades for an hour and junmyeon hadn't gotten a point. he laughs when junmyeon plops down the carpet as baekhyun playfully punches him on the chest.   
  
“it's half an hour before chanyeol's birthday!” baekhyun cheers, snuggling next to junmyeon. “any suggestions on what to do before it hits midnight?”   
  
they all gathered when minseok raised his hand to propose something, chanyeol places his head on the arm rest as he waits for sehun to come back, blinking sleepily while the others snicker and whisper at each other. he was half asleep when he felt arms around his middle that brought him into a sitting position and fingers are running through his hair.   
  
chanyeol was not only a clingy drunk but also a sleepy drunk since he has been staying up to memorize lines for a drama he's starring in.   
  
it's not like he didn't like what they planned but it's inconvenient because he has to be outside more than usual because of his other friends and also working out, it's embarrassing to show up looking like he's been mauled.   
  
he was woken up by jongin who cuddled with him for a few minutes before pulling him out of bed, telling him that they have a meeting about their next comeback. chanyeol dutifully brushes his teeth, scratches the side of his neck unconsciously then flinching at the slight pain of hitting something. he pulls down the collar of his shirt to the left and gapes, toothpaste running down his chin, he tries to wipe it off before it could drip down his shirt.   
  
chanyeol doesn't remember anyone trying to kiss his neck yesterday, certainly didn't have drunk sex or messy make out sessions. he showers quickly to ask jongin who was waiting for him in the sofa so they could go together.   
  
jongin only pointed at his right shoulder, “i put mine there but i already forgot who did the left one..”   
  
he tackled jongin into a loose headlock, whining about why they had to do that now he has to wear one of his jackets that goes until underneath his chin. one of the hickeys are just above chanyeol's collarbone and he's gonna get back to whoever did that.   
  
  
  
he was in the middle of a nap when he felt wet lips on his neck, he stirred and paws at the person's chest, “huh?”   
  
“it's five, aren't you going to the gym?” it's jongdae's hushed voice next to his ear.   
  
chanyeol shook his head, still feeling drowsy, he hears the door open and close with a quiet click. he rubs his shirt clad shoulder on the coolness that he felt on his neck, freezing when he realized what just happened. chanyeol cried out, “kim jongdae!”   
  
  
  
and chanyeol survived heechul's knowing tone and hanging out with a few of his friends outside, brushing them off when they told him to take off his scarf. he only sees junmyeon and sehun on the sofa, eyes trained on the tv but also talking lowly. chanyeol decides to interrupt by sitting down on the coffee table, taking off his turtleneck that leaves him in a black wife beater, “which ones are yours?”   
  
he's really just looking for whoever decided to be the first risky one and jongdae whose bruise has turned dark. junmyeon points at his left shoulder, looking apologetic, “i was going to pick somewhere hidden but they kept telling me not to so that's the safest one that can be hidden in your tops.”   
  
“thank you for being considerate enough for me because this,” he points at the one on his collarbone, “whoever did this is going to suffer.”   
  
sehun snickers, chanyeol glares at him, “not me. i haven't done it yet.”   
  
“oh, so you still plan to?”   
  
he shrugs, “if i can.”   
  
turns out, the culprit was baekhyun and chanyeol leaped from his spot on the loveseat to catch him. he ended up on his back and baekhyun just clinging onto him while tickling him, chanyeol squealed and protested despite laughing.   
  
“you probably didn't see mine but it's on the back of your right shoulder.” minseok said after he walked in on them, sitting at the edge of the bed where the two are still trying to wrestle out of each other's grip.   
  
chanyeol was just having a decent conversation with minseok when he was held down in a flash, he let out a bark of laughter when kyungsoo's fingers dug on his sides, “fuck! please s-stop! just leave a hickey or whatever.”   
  
baekhyun kept him down when chanyeol tried to push him off but he can't really be mad at kyungsoo for leaving a hickey just above the jut of his hip bone. sehun comes in next to do the same, just on his right side. chanyeol groans and tries to get up when junmyeon and jongin joins in the party, a phone was held up in front of chanyeol and yixing's dimpled smile was on the screen.   
  
“hey yixing! how— don't tell me...”   
  
“i had to join the fun.” yixing shrugged, laughing softly at chanyeol's pout. “i'll let junmyeon do it, don't worry.”   
  
with his jeans tugged off, chanyeol squirms when junmyeon latched his mouth on his inner thigh, he wants to curse yixing but this is something he can learn to appreciate once in a while. and yixing is considerate enough to hide it behind chanyeol's clothes.   
  
chanyeol heaved a sigh which caused everyone to chuckle and giggle, “thanks for the birthday present, i guess.”   
  
“you're welcome!” jongdae perked up from beside minseok.   
  
“i still don't forgive whoever gave me hickeys that show when i'm wearing my tops.”   
  
baekhyun throws a leg over his waist, “you will, eventually.”   
  
a chorus of happy birthdays were said, now that they're more sober. chanyeol rolls his eyes, smiling.   
  
“we love you, a lot.” junmyeon pets his cheek. “now everyone, chanyeol needs rest so let's go but he gets to choose who he wants to sleep with for the night.”   
  
chanyeol chose kyungsoo who shrugged as everyone slowly disappeared one by one. the lights are turned off but chanyeol can see kyungsoo staring at him, “what?”   
  
“you're practically glowing right now even if you tried to look unimpressed.” chanyeol just grins, “happy birthday again.”   
  
chanyeol would say thank you again but he'd rather show it to everyone, he hums and curls up against kyungsoo's back when he made him turn around. he would wake up the next day cuddling with whoever wakes up first but he basks in kyungsoo's presence until he's here.

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes this series, thank you for reading c:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
